villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell in a Factory
Deep within the confines of a dark factory, webs clung to corners, as machines whirred and cogs turned, an intercom turned on, revealing a robotic voice, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." Once the intercom turned off, the room Thirteen and Hecate were in was silent once more. This was the fifth time since they had awoken that the same voice repeated the same sentences over and over. A wall came down, blocking the duo, Thirteen's room leaving no exits and no doors to escape, just an empty room, nothing more, with just an intercom for company, and him knowing that the robotic voice could turn on at any moment at any given time. For Hecate, pictures appeared in the room, some of Morpheus, and some other containing pictures of the Outer Gods. Both rooms had intercoms, which turned on simultaneously, the robotic voice activating once more, "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld. Stupid useless beeeeeiinnnnnggggsss. LoooooOOOOOOtttsss to do and seeeEeeeeeEEe. Here, in my body of machineeeerrrrryyyy..." The paintings in Hecate's room began to shake, ectoplasmic energies begin to flow from each of the paintings, slowly, the colors begin to exit their confined squares, forming into actualy shapes of each of the painting, giving the room full of life with a few tangible figments Morpheus, as well as tangible forms for each Outer God that has been known to exist, from each paintings remains, were empty, discolored versions of what came out of the painting. "Wha-What the Hell's going on?!" Hecate exclaimed. Each one of the colored ink creations that looked like what Hecate feared began to approach her, each one moving closer and closer with each and every step that one of the monsers and Morpheus' could actually make. Thirteen pounded against the wall. He tried transmuting it with a rune circle. Nothing seemed to work; the wall appeared to be impregnable. ''"Where the Hell am I?" ''Thirteen thought in growing panic. Silence for Thirteen was what only returned. "Back!" Hecate cried, casting magic and summoning her phantoms to deal with the ink-like creations. The ink creations slump over after getting attacked, though some get back up, and continues to approach her, and much to Hecate's horror, the intercom in the room begins to make whispering noises as if speaking for each one of the ink creations. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" Hecate screamed. The voices continued to grow louder and louder, and even though it was through the intercom, Hecate began to actually feel the whispers reverberate within her own mind, echoing within her mind and the room, as each monster slowly began to make themselves just that much closer to her. "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" the tiny fairy screamed to no avail. Suddenly, each one of the ink drawings were shot down by Chaotic energy, Chu-ya walked over, appearing as if from nowhere. "Are you alright?" She asks, caringly. "What the- where the Hell are we?! Thirteen's behind that wall!" Hecate stammered, still very shaken. "We're within Anu-Oie, a mechanical monster that exists as a Sentient Dimension. It's powers are fabled, and very few know how to trek their way around this place." She answers as she feels the nearby wall Thirteen is behind, before lightly poking it with her stick, it crumbles to pieces, revealing Thirteen. "Oh thank god, it was getting claustrophobic in there..." he said, shuddering slightly. "We must find the others." The old woman stated, before tapping the wall, knocking it down, as if she knew all about the place, and it's secrets. "We must be most careful, there are things in this world that were not meant to be seen by the eyes of mortals." She states as she walks along a path, which leads to what could be seen as a never-ending hall. Thirteen and Hecate follow. "Er... what kind of things?" Hecate asks warily. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Storyarcs